A Divergent Cinderella
by thefaultinour.46
Summary: As a small, pale, skinny girl, 20 year old Beatrice Prior wants nothing more than to fit in. In a kingdom split into 5 factions, she doesn't. After she chooses at the Choosing Ceremony, she must. And at the end, every girl goes to a ball, to meet Prince Tobias, and hope to gain his love. What will happen when she meets him? Or if she meets him? (Better summary in story).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello everyone! I am fourtrisfan1011, and I'm starting a new story! My other story, A Divergent Story-Life as a Dauntless, is also being written, and has 3,704 views, 19 reviews, 17 favorites and 28 amazing followers! This is my new story- A Divergent Cinderella. It has (kind of) the same plot as Cinderella, but with the characters of Divergent. I really hope you guys like it, and leave me some reviews!**

**Here's the summary:**

**As a young woman in a large kingdom, this 20 year old, named Beatrice Prior wants nothing more than someone to notice her. She is small, skinny, and pale, and just doesn't seem to fit in to her community that has been divided into 5 groups, or factions, to restore peace in the land. Dauntless: for the brave, Amity: for the peaceful, Candor: for the honest, Erudite: for the intelligent, and Abnegation: for the selfless. At this age, she takes a test that could determine which faction she belongs to. Except she doesn't fit into just one section. And that could be dangerous. Yet, after she chooses the next day at the Choosing Ceremony, she has to make friends, and grow as a person. She prepares for the ball, and all the woman from every faction attend, to meet Prince Four, and hope to gain his love. What will happen when she meets him? Or **_**will**_** she meet him? I guess you'll have to find out and read **

**So yeah! That was pretty long, but I hope you guys like the plot! I always love a good plot twist! Oh! And I forgot to mention, this is kind of like present time, but with a kingdom and such.**

**And DON'T WORRY! There will be FourTris, just **_**much**_** later into it. I might have her run into him, or mention him, or something. But yeah! Let's get this party started in here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters to **_**Divergent**_**, just the plot **

_**Tris**_

I wake to the sound of my grey digital alarm clock, blaring its siren, reminding me to wake up. I sit up off from my pillow, and rub my eyes. When my vision becomes clearer, I peer at the clock, and it reads 6:15.

_I have to be at school by 8_, I tell myself.

I slide my feet out from the covers, and I notice that one of my socks is missing. I find it under my light gray bedspread, and pull it back on.

Before I stand up, I take a look around my room. Plain grey walls, grey tiles, grey everything. I live in Abnegation, who believes that Selflessness is the key to peace in our kingdom. There are four others, Amity, Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor. They all play major roles in our society, and wear different clothes.

My faction sports grey, because we believe it draws the least attention to ourselves.

We have the test today that determines which faction you belong to, and most likely makes the choice for the Choosing Ceremony easies.

Except, I don't know where I belong.

I shake my head, clearing the thought, as I take off my oversized pajamas and head to my attached bathroom.

My cold shower is brief, mainly because it's cold, and I have to hurry to get ready. Even though I have to be there in 1 and a half hours, it takes nearly 30 minutes to arrive at my school.

I dress in my grey baggy dress, and long leggings (grey, of course). I pull on fresh socks, and boots that cover whatever skin my leggings or dress don't. I will wait until it's time to leave to put on my jacket.

I head downstairs, to where my mother is standing by a chair, and a wheely table with an assortment of scissors and combs laid on it. It's time to cut my hair. We only do this once every 3 months, and it is the only time we get to look in the mirror. It's part of the whole, "being non-self-indulgent" thing.

There is a wooden panel on the wall, with a long black button on the side that slides out. I sit down in the chair, and pull my hair across my shoulders as my mother presses a pattern on the mirror, and it makes a small _click_.

I look up from my hands, to see my reflection in the mirror. My eyes look at my features, and they linger at certain points. I don't think I'm pretty. I'm definitely not ugly, but my nose is too long, and my eyes are too big. Some things are nice, though. My hair looks pretty down, it frames my face well. I have full lips, and pretty blue-gray eyes. My long eyelashes curl, and soften my eyes.

I don't want to stare too long, or I will be chastised.

But instead of scolding me, my mother reassures me, "It's okay, honey. You can look while you still can."

I nod, giving her a smile. She starts to trim away, and I hear the kind of familiar snipping of scissors work their way through my blond waves. The whole time I just stare at myself.

A lot can happen to someone's appearance in 3 months.

I snap out of my gaze, as she starts to pin in locks of hair, forming a neat, tight bun on the back of my head.

"Thank you for cutting my hair." I say, in my best Abnegation voice.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She replies, and shuts the mirror.

I watch my face disappear, and busy myself with my fingernails. I get up to put on a watch, and it tells me that it is 7:05. I walk to the kitchen, and grab a plate of scrambled eggs, and a glass of milk my mother has prepared for me.

I sit down, and she sits across from me.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me, referring to the test.

"A little bit." I admit. I am not sure whether I want to leave or not, because I am worried how my parent's view me, or if I should go by where I believe I should go. But it isn't like I choose today, that comes tomorrow. Besides, it's not like the test decides our fate for us, it just helps us a little.

We continue eating in silence until Caleb walks in, his hair in a neat, yet disheveled fashion, and wears gray slacks, a grey sweater, and grey dress shoes. He grabs a plate and glass, and joins us, sitting next to our mother.

He is older than me, but not by much, and is in the same grade, so we both have the test this morning.

"Good morning mother, Beatrice." His face twisted into a smile, as he shoves some eggs in his mouth.

"How was your night sleep?" he asks my mother.

"Very good, and you?" she replies.

"Oh, it was wonderful." I sit there, in the uncomfortable Abnegation talk.

_Maybe I don't belong here._ I think. Hopefully the test will relieve some of the pressure. My father is at work already, most likely organizing for the Ceremony tomorrow. He works for the King, and helps with community events such as this.

Since the Queen died years ago, the Prince has decided to wed, after initiation has finished. All of the women in the kingdom will attend his ball, in hopes of him falling in love with them. Of course I will be attending, but I'm sure he would never choose me.

I shift in my seat as I take my last few bites, and offer to clean up.

"I can get it, Beatrice." My mother states, "You have to leave soon anyway."

I glance at my watch. 7:25. I kiss my mother goodbye, and wishes me luck. I grab my jacket, and head out the door.

**I already love this story! I have SO many ideas for it! Don't worry, I will still be updating my other story as well, so no need to panic.**

**Much love, ~B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Happy weekend! I only have a little time to write, then I have to do some chores, then I can go back to writing! If it isn't as good today, I'm really sorry. I went to bed at 5 in the morning, writing and reading fanfic. So I'm a little tired. But let's get started!**

**DISCLAIMER: Veronica Roth has been to Chicago, I have not. So obviously, I am not her, and don't own the characters to **_**Divergent**_**, just the plot.**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Tris**_

As Caleb and I are walking, he notices a girl drops her books. He runs over to her, while I just continue walking, looking straight. Perfect little Abnegation boy.

After he assists the girl, he jogs back to me, and says, "Did you even think about helping her?" he sounds a bit angry.

"I don't know," I reply. "I guess I would've." He looks at me with a frown on his face, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"It should be instinct, it needs to come naturally. What if she was an amputee? Would you help her then?" he asks.

I don't say anything, still looking ahead of me, so I don't trip, or something. I'm definitely not the most graceful person.

We reach the bus stop, and wait for it to come. I take a look around, and see there are mostly grey articles of clothing, since we are the nearest to our sector. But, I also notice some men and women dressed in black and white – Candor. Also a bit of blue: _Erudite_, and a few people that have on red, or yellow. Amity. I don't, however see anyone in black, so I'm guessing the Dauntless are taking the train today.

The bus arrives, and everyone gets on. The Abnegation get on last and we take our seats. Caleb offers his seat to a blond woman in a blue dress. After about thirty minutes of jostling and bumping, the vehicle comes to a screeching stop at the front of the school.

We again, wait until everyone is off until we do, and trudge up the stairs leading to the massive building.

As I near the top, I hear a train horn go off, signaling the Dauntless to jump off. Yes, jump off. The train doesn't stop as I watch the people in black hop off from the train, and run up the steps. I quickly step inside, not wanting to be caught in their crowd.

I soon find Caleb, and we make our way to the cafeteria, and sit with our other selfless friends, as we wait for our names to be called. I think about what could possibly in the test, since no one will tell anyone. I blank out until I hear my name being called.

"Beatrice Prior." A man in a blue suit calls. I rise from the table, and I hear people whispering.

"Ooh, a _Stiff_." I cringe at the nickname the Dauntless gave us.

He guides me to a room, and I step in. I notice there is a woman in black jeans, and a maroon t-shirt standing at a computer.

"Sit." She commands, pointing at the chair in the middle of the room. I do as she says, and I climb into the medical chair, and wait for instructions. "My name is Tori and I will be administering your test today." She says, still continues typing on her computer, and stands up. She bends over, and a tattoo of a bird on her neck is revealed.

Curiosity gets the better of me, and I ask, "What's that tattoo on your neck?" She turns to face me, an odd look on her face. "I didn't think that Stiffs were curious." She smirks.

"In some countries, it symbolizes darkness, but for me, it reminds me of the fear I overcame." She explains. She hands me a small glass filled with a royal blue liquid.

"Drink this." She tells me. I don't question it, and chug it down. I give it back to her, "The simulation will go into effect in 60 seconds.

I feel my eyelids get heavy, and they shut.

I open them again, but this time I'm in a room surrounded by mirrors. I look into them, a little hesitant, as if I might get chastised because I am staring too long. But before I can, two bowls appear in front of me. One contains a large knife, and the other a chunk of raw steak.

"Choose." A voice says.

"Why?" I question.

"_Choose._" The voice booms again.

"Tell me why!" I still haven't chosen one yet.

"Very well, then." I hear it coming from behind me, so I quickly turn around to see not a person, but a dog, snarling, and baring its teeth at me. I back up, and slowly turn my head, and reach for the bowls.

There's nothing in them. Now I see why the steak would've come in handy. And the knife.

I face the dog, he's still crouched low to the ground, waiting to attack. I can't look it in the eyes: that shows a sign of aggression, but I can't run. I am too short, and my legs will take me nowhere fast. So instead, I slowly level myself with its face. I can't think when the dog comes running at me, so instead I face it head on, and shut my eyes, waiting for its teeth to sink into my flesh. I feel something wet, and warm brush against my face, and force my eyes open.

The dog doesn't have a wild look in his eye, as he starts to lick me. I smile, but then I hear a small voice call, "Puppy!" I see the dog transform again, and its sprints towards the little girl. She realizes her mistakes and starts running in the opposite direction. I don't think, and run after the dog, and throw myself onto its back.

I land on the ground, and look around the room I'm in. It is dark, and there is a table in the middle. There is a newspaper being held by two hands, and on the front, I can see a face that looks familiar, but I can't tell whose it is.

"Do you know this man?" the man's voice croaks, and he points his finger to this face I was observing.

"No. I don't, sorry." I say, my voice threatening to waver.

He puts the newspaper down, and I see his face, with a look that is scared, yet determined.

"_Do you know this man?_" He screams at me. "I you do, you can save me. You can save me!"

I can't think, so all I say is, "I don't know him."

I wake up to Tori's face staring at me. "What? What are my scores?" I ask.

"You can't tell _anyone_ this. Do you understand me?" I nod, and she continues.

"Your tests were inconclusive. They call it," she looks behind her shoulder, checking to see no one was there before continuing, "_Divergent_." She says it so quietly I can just barely hear her.

I just sit there, my jaw hitting the floor. "So, what were my results?"

"Well, you got Abnegation. And Dauntless, and Erudite." I look at her, with a look of confusion mixed with shock. "How?" I respond.

"Well, if you would've chosen the meat, I would've ruled in Amity, and for the knife, Dauntless. But you chose none. When the dog appeared, you thought logically about facing the dog, and you didn't run from it, so Dauntless and Erudite were a possibility. But when the dog tried to attack the little girl, instead of letting it get her, you attacked the dog, showing selflessness, which means that Abnegation could be one. When you got to the man, you lied to him about knowing the man in the newspaper, which rules out Candor. But when he said that you could've saved him, you continued to lie. Which isn't an Abnegation trait. So the factions you would qualify for are Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation."

I nod to her, telling her to go on. "This is very dangerous, so pick a faction where you can hide in. Try not to draw attention to yourself, and stay quiet." She finishes.

"I have put in Abnegation manually, and I suggest you go home, and pretend to be sick from the serum. Good luck, Beatrice. Think it over carefully tonight." She leads me out the back door, and I can't help but wonder,

_What _am_ I?_

**This chapter sucked. I'm not feelin' it for some reason, and I was rushing. I will write another chapter for this story, but it won't be until later, sorry. I hope it'll be better than this one.**

**Much love, ~B**


	3. Chapter 3

***READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW BEFORE YOU READ!***

**So I'm changing it a little, the Prince's name is Prince TOBIAS not FOUR! You'll see why later. Can't tell you now, that would give away the surprise. **

**I am feeling better, I had a bowl of red skittles (yes just the red ones, and yes I did empty the bad and separate the reds) so I'm a little on a sugar rush. And who knows? I might even update again!**

**I think I will only update one story a day, but alternate. And so it's even, I will do both on Saturday? How does that sound? I might have a chapter for both stories solely dedicated to the schedule. I don't know. Whatevs, let's get reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I saw Divergent on March 21****st****, and Veronica didn't. So, obviously I am not her, and I don't own rights to the Divergent characters, just the plot **

_**Tris**_

As I walk home, I try to think about tomorrow.

_What faction will I choose?_ I ask myself.

I would never ever choose Erudite in a million years. A couple months ago, they spread rumors about the Abnegation, and even the King himself. They accused him of beating his own son. Of course they got executed, but everyone still knew about it.

In a sense, maybe I would believe that. Even though he's still the prince, he got a chance to stay in the castle all the time, or leave to be in a faction. Much to everyone's surprise, he chose to go to Dauntless.

No one has ever really seen him, except from when he was young. He always stayed inside, never going to community events. He traveled to Dauntless in secret, and people have said that he changed his name.

However, this year he plans to show himself, and ask for a hand in marriage, since he has come of age. Apparently, 22 is the "magical number".

I think more on what I will choose, when a factionless man steps towards me.

"Do you have any food?" his voice is rough, and raspy.

I think about the apple slices in my lunch box, specifically for this reason.

"Uh, yes. Here you go." I hand him the apples.

He takes them and says, "Aren't you a little young to be walking the streets alone?" shoving an apple in his mouth.

"No, I'm 20." I say, buffing out my chest a little. I hate when people think I'm younger than I actually am.

"Oh, so tomorrow is a very important day for you." He smirks. "Choose wisely, little girl."

I turn around, and take his advice. I need to think more about this. Why should I have to? I should know where I belong.

But the thing is, I don't.

~.~.~.~.~

I turn the door handle, and walk inside. I close the door behind me, and walk to the hall, setting my bag down. I carefully walk up the steps to my bedroom, and flop onto the bed, face first.

Time to get thinking.

I will not choose Erudite for much obvious reasons.

I am still unsure about Abnegation. I love the simplicity of everything, but I can't contain the selfishness inside that is clawing its way through me. I couldn't imagine leaving my life here, but will it always be the same? Can I picture a future me, in grey clothing, marrying a man, but not being able to do anything?

I already feel so constricted, like everything is being kept away from me. Everything I _can_ become. I just have to reach for it.

Then I think about Dauntless. I remember back to this morning, when all the girls and boys in black hurled their bodies off a moving train. Just thinking about it makes my adrenaline flow, and I want to be like them. Free, not caring.

But the thing is: what do I see myself in?

Blue? Most definitely not.

Black? Most likely.

Grey? I'm not sure.

~.~.~.~.~

I get up from my bed, when I hear the door open and shut. I walk downstairs, and am greeted by my mother and father.

"What are you doing home early, Beatrice?" They looked a little shocked. "Are you okay?" My mother asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. The serum they gave me made me feel a little ill, so I was given a pass by my administrator to go home early. I took a nap, and had an apple, so I feel better now." I give them a smile. It's true, I did take a nap, and I didn't feel good after the test anyways, so it was the half-truth.

"Okay," My father says, "I'm glad you are feeling better." They both kiss my on the forehead, and walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I am about to go back to my room, when Caleb walks through the door.

He looks at me and says, "Beatrice, why did you leave early? I was worried."

"It's okay, Caleb. The serum they gave me made me sick, so I went home, and took a nap." I tell him.

He nods, and goes into the kitchen to help my parents.

I walk up the stairs, and go into my bathroom. I really wish I had a mirror, so I just stare at the grey wall above the sink. Eventually, my name is called for dinner, and I walk to the kitchen.

I grab a plate, and sit down. I clasp my hands together, and put them to my head as my father says a blessing. Once he finishes, I start to eat my chicken. It is a silent dinner, until we all finish, and I offer to do the dishes. Caleb says he will help me, so we work together, while we bid our parents good night, and the walk to their rooms.

It's just me and Caleb standing at the sink, when he says, "What did you get for your aptitude test?"

"We're not supposed to tell anyone, remember?" I tell him.

"I know. But what did you get?" he has a tone of curiosity, which surprises me, because Caleb isn't one to be curious.

"What did you get?" I say, avoiding the question.

He stares at his shoes, and says, "Beatrice. When we choose tomorrow, we must think of our parents." He looks up at me. "But, we must also think of ourselves." He puts his hand on my shoulder, and kisses my forehead. "Good night, Beatrice."

And with that, he leaves me standing there, half-stunned, half believing him

~.~.~.~.~

Today's the day. It's Choosing Day. The King will give a speech, and as each 16 year old walks up to him, King Marcus will hand them a knife, and they cut into their hand, dripping their blood into the bowl that represents the factions. Soil for Amity; glass for Candor; water for Erudite; grey stones for Abnegation; and lit coals for Dauntless. It seems so simple, but it isn't. I think I have made my decision, but I have to reassure myself.

I get ready, dressing in some of my nicer clothes. A long grey dress, leggings, and boots. Pretty much the same as yesterday, but nicer, somehow. I brush my teeth, and pull my hair into a neat bun.

Despite the nervousness dripping from my body, I still feel happy, with a light bounce in my step, as I hop down the steps.

I grab an apple, and sit down with it, because I am paranoid about walking and eating, for some reason.

I see Caleb walk down the stairs and smile at him. He returns the gesture, and too grabs an apple.

"Are you nervous?" He asks.

"Not really," I lie, "Just deciding the rest of our future." He laughs a little.

"In all seriousness, yes." I finish. And we sit in silence until we finish. Our parents walk in, and we hug. As I hug my mother, she whispers, so only I can hear, "We love you, no matter what." She pulls away and gives me a smile. I smile back and she kisses my forehead. I hug my father, and we say our goodbyes.

To me, it seems like it's the last thing I will ever say to them.

**Wow guys! That was pretty fun to write for some reason! I really wanted to include the Ceremony, but it's 10 o'clock, and I have to get up early for school tomorrow. I will be updating my other story tomorrow. **_**Maybe**_** I will update this as well, but I don't want to say I am, so I won't get your hopes up too high. I hope you guys have an awesome night's sleep, and I'll talk to you later!**

**Much love, ~B**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't feel like writing an A/N today, so let's get right into it!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were Veronica Roth, I wouldn't have made Tris die. 'Nuff said.**

**Chapter 4: The Choosing Ceremony**

_**Tris**_

I don't remember much from the bus ride there, except for the constant jostling and bumping my behind received. I also remember quite clearly the feeling of guilt and anxiety, from the upcoming events.

I couldn't shake the feeling, so I just clutched onto the hem of my jacket, and prayed that the shaking in my hands would disappear.

As the Abnegation left the bus (last, of course), I tried to focus on my shoes, trying to calm my nerves.

I lifted my head to see the Hub in the near distance, and everyone dressed in according colors, separating to go to their designated area. Once we were all separated, I heard the familiar sound of a train horn, and turned around to see the Dauntless leaping from the open doors. I smiled to myself, and relished that it would be the last time I would see that.

We continued to walk through the doors, and into the Hub. Caleb and I took our seats at the back of the stage, and waited for the ceremony to begin.

~.~.~.~.~

"Welcome," King Marcus started, "to the Choosing Ceremony. Where the next generation of 16 year olds will find the place they will spend for the rest of their lives. After a terrible war in our Kingdom many decades ago, the King decided to split his land into 5 sectors, to sustain peace in his realm. Those who believed that violence brought us to the ground formed Amity, the Peaceful. Those who thought that lying, and cheating was our misfortune, created Candor, the Honest. Those who blamed selfishness for our destruction started Abnegation, the Selfless. In the belief that stupidity was our demise made Erudite, the Intelligent. And those who reasoned that cowardice was the cause formed Dauntless, the Brave."

As the last word halted, the hellions screeched, and boomed, pumping their fists in the air, stomping their boots on the concrete, creating a loud echo.

King Marcus held his arms in the air, and the Dauntless reluctantly quieted down.

"And so as I call each name, they will walk up the steps, and receive the blade I hand them, cutting their palms, and drip their blood into the bowl marked with the Faction symbol: Grey stones for Abnegation, soil for Amity, glass for Candor, lit coals for Dauntless, and water for Erudite. Let the Ceremony begin!"

And with that, he calls the names, one by one.

~.~.~.~.~

Names seemed to fly by. The first transfer was from Candor to Erudite, and since then, people have been transferring like crazy. It didn't surprise me when Caleb chose Abnegation.

"Beatrice Prior." I heard my name being called, and I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My legs wouldn't budge. After a few seconds, I finally found the strength the stand, and I stiffly walked over to King Marcus, and accepted the knife being handed to me.

My hands shook, and I cut a shallow, jagged line across my palm. I felt the sharp blade, but it didn't hurt much. I was too numb from the tension building inside me.

I knew my choice, yet I was still unsure. I asked myself one last time:

_Where do I belong?_

I don't know.

And I heard the sizzle of coals from where my blood dripped.

~.~.~.~.~

After everyone was finished choosing, there were around 12 or so transfers. The doors opened, and the Dauntless filed out, screaming. I scanned the room to find my parents, and I saw them. Both looked proud, but my father more hurt. I tried to say, "I'm sorry," but I was swept away in a sea of black clothing.

~.~.~.~.~

I was running. I felt free among these people.

I felt the impact up my legs as they hit the ground, and after a while, the started to get sore. I jogged to keep up, and soon enough, we arrived at the metal beams that supported the railroad tracks.

_Of course,_ I thought. _They're going to make us jump on a train._

I struggled to climb the poles, and the deep red, rusty metal cut into my hands. I reached the top, and steadied myself on the narrow walkway. A lot of people were grouped up and running across the tracks.

_I hope they know what's coming._

And with that, a train horn blared in the distance. Everyone scrambled back to the platform, and waited for the train to arrive.

Not a minute later did it do so, and the Dauntless-born were already running, getting a head start. I figured it would be a good idea, so I started running too. A couple people didn't understand, and just stood there. A few realized soon after I did, and sprinted.

When the train started to approach me, people were already jumping. A hand was held out to me, even though I couldn't see their face. It belonged to a black sleeve, and it was fairly muscular, so I decided to trust it. I seized the hand, and hauled myself in. I stumbled and fell backward, and the individual stood over me.

"Need some help, Stiff?" The deep voice rumbled.

"Uh, y-yeah." I stuttered. For some reason, I couldn't control my own voice.

He stuck a hand out again, and lugged me upright. I could see his face, now. He was a good 6 inches taller than me, and had deep, tanned skin. His black hair flowed over his forehead, and swooped around to the back. He had deep-set brown eyes that strangely enough reminded me of chocolate.

"My name's Uriah." He alleged. "And yours is…"

"Uh," I don't know why I had a hard time telling him my name. I mean, I knew it, I just forgot it. "Uh, that's for me to know, and you to find out."

He was definitely handsome.

"Alright, I'll just call you Stiff right now." I nodded in agreement. I didn't like it, but I didn't like my name, it sounded too… Abnegation.

I was Dauntless, now.

The train slowed down, but not by much, and I thought it was some sort of signal.

Apparently it was, because Uriah shouted, "We're jumping again!"

I viewed out the door, and saw a roof, about 4 feet from the platform. I saw people were starting to jump, and landing on the roof, either on their feet, or rolling onto it.

"Together?" Uriah said.

"Together." I said, and grabbed his hand. It was warm, and he had a firm grip.

And together, we leaped onto the building.

I rolled several times, and I felt a stinging sensation on my knee and cheek. Uriah only fell forward because of the attachment at our hands, and he crawled over to me.

"You okay, Stiff?" he asked, with a hint of concern tugging at the words.

"Yeah. I groaned.

I got up on my own this time, and brushed the dirt of the skirt of my dress.

We all gathered along the opposite side of the roof, when everyone managed to jump onto it. The leader, Max started talking.

"Welcome to Dauntless, even though you aren't in it yet. You will have to jump your way in." he says, making a gesture to the ground below. There was definitely a hole down there, but I couldn't see what was in it.

"What's down there?" a dark-skinned girl in a black and white blazer, and black slacks asked.

"I guess you'll have to see." He wore a wicked smile on his face.

"This is crazy." She said again.

"No, just Dauntless." I relied, and we met eyes. Not in a bad way, but in an understanding way.

No one would step up, and someone had to go first. Why not me?

I ambled forward, and stepped on the ledge. I hear numerous whispers from behind me.

"_A Stiff?" _

"_No way. She'll die!"_

"_I can't believe a Stiff is jumping first!"_

I took a deep breath in, and let myself fall. I didn't think; I just did it. Just as I started to panic, I felt my body hit something solid. But instead of being unyielding, it wrapped me up in its ropes.

_A net._

I let out a shaky laugh, and I felt one side of the net being pulled down, forcing me to roll there. I was met with a face of a handsome man. He had short, but not too short hair, that was dark enough to be passed off as black, and brilliant blue eyes, that shimmered in the light from the hole. His ears stuck out, and his nose was hooked a little at the end, but he was still…

Breathtaking.

"What, did you get pushed?" his voice was deep, and manly.

"No." who's voice was _that?_ It sounded confident.

The man gripped my underarms, and lifted me easily from the edge of the net.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Crap. Why is it whenever someone has asked my name, it had to be a cute boy? I thought for a second, trying to find a perfect name. A new place, a new name. I can be remade here.

"Is that a hard one?" He joked. Although, it didn't sound like a joke.

"Tris." I say, confident of my new name.

He nods, and shouts, "First jumper, Tris!" and the Dauntless members behind us erupt into a mass of cheering and shouting.

He looks me in the eyes and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**Long chapter! Yay! Don't worry, there will be FourTris, I just thought it would be maybe cool to throw Uriah in there, too. I don't know. I am gonna go, and I will see you later! Bye!**

**Much love, ~B**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I can get this chapter up today, that would be nice! I'm home on a Friday due to Good Friday, so I might get this in tonight. I don't know because I'm going to dinner soon, so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own all three Divergent books, several posters, a t-shirt, and a Sunny-D. But, I don't own the rights to the books or any of the characters. Sorry.**

**Chapter 5: The Mysterious Four**

_**Tris**_

I offer a small smile, as I look up at him. He ushers me to the rest of the crowd, while some people are either staring at me, or waiting for the next jumper.

I hear a thud hit the net, with no scream associated with it. The cute man that helped me tugs the net down, and the boy in black comes rolling to the side. Uriah. When he sees who the face belonged to, he displays a wide smile, and they clap hands, as he pulls Uriah down.

"Hey Four!" he says, his feet landing on the ground.

_Four_ gives Uriah a smile and a nod of the head as he calls, "Second jumper, Uriah!"

More hollers and howls come from the people surrounding me.

Uriah comes sauntering over to me, and stands right beside me. "So, how about that name? I know you have one, so tell me." He turns his head, so I can meet his big brown eyes.

"Tris." I say confidently. He smiles at me, and I grin back.

Another figure comes tumbling down into the knots of ropes, and I realize it's the girl from earlier.

"Third jumper, Christina!" Four barks. As she finishes, she comes over to me, and holds out her hand.

"Christina," she pronounces, "and you are?"

"Tris, nice to meet you." I answer.

"You too!"

It didn't seem like that long before everyone was off the roof. Of course, some Dauntless-born went in groups of 2 or 3. Maybe even 4, but I didn't pay much attention. Once everyone was settled down, Four's voice boomed so you could hear him through all the ruckus.

"Welcome to Dauntless, initiates. My name is Four, and this is Lau-," he starts.

"Four? Like the number?" Christina snorts. _Bad idea,_ I think.

He storms over to her, his nose inches from hers. He has a look of hatred in his eyes, as he scans her. "What's your name, Candor?" he snarls.

"C-Christina." She whimpers.

"Well, _Christina,_" he says, spitting her name "if I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction."

Christina looks annoyed, as he steps away from her. "What's his problem?" she grimaces.

"Maybe he doesn't like to be teased." I suggest.

"Anyway, like I was saying, my name is Four, and this is Lauren. I will be teaching the transfers and her, the Dauntless-born. This is where we split up."

"Let's go to your dorms," Lauren says, gesturing to the girls and boys in black clothing. "I'm assuming _you_ don't need a tour of the place."

Uriah gives me a sad smile and runs of with the others.

"We will be heading to the Pit now, it may seem a bit wild, but you'll learn to love it." He says, gesturing to the vast room before us. It had stores lined on the walls, and a rock climbing portion on the opposite side. In the middle was a medium-sized stage with crowds of people talking, or playing music on it. To the right was a mat, which two people were fighting on.

I think I'm already starting to love it.

"Next we will be visiting the Chasm," and he motions to a large hole in the ground. Some people look over the thin railing that guards you from falling in, but others back far away, scared of it. I gaze over the barrier, and see the bottom covered in jagged rocks. I hear a whooshing sound coming from one side, and notice there is a wave crashing on the Chasm floor. Between the noise and sights, it is truly a breathtaking scene.

Several oo's and ah's come from the crowd that has joined in looking at it.

"Follow me to your dorm." Four proclaims. I shift my eyes to him, and shuffle my feet to follow.

When we reach it, it doesn't look impressive. At all. There are 6 sets of bunk beds, with two trunks on either side.

"Here is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks, and if you pass initiation, you will get an apartment. But until then, you will be learning the basics to living as a Dauntless. Stage 1 is focusing on physical skills. You will learn how to shoot, throw knifes and fight. You will fight each other, and whoever gets ranked in the last 5 range, you will be cut, and become factionless." Four has his feet apart, and his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Stage 2 will be to strengthen mentally. You will undergo a series of your worst fears, and you must learn to control it, and face it head-on. The last stage will be all of your fears together, and you must get out as soon as possible, in order to pass. Any questions?" Heads turn to look at one another, and he continues, "Good. The chests in front of your bed contain the basic necessities. It comprises of 3 sets of clothing; black of course, soap, shampoo, conditioner, hair ties for the girls, a watch, and some other stuff. You will earn Dauntless Points as you stay here, but it is very limited in case you don't make it past initiation. You can use those points for shopping, or eating at restaurants, etc." Christina looks at me excitedly when Four mentions 'shopping'. I guess she's _that_ kind of girl.

"The schedule for the day will be, to wake by 7:30, and be in the training room by 8:30. In that time you could eat breakfast, dress, shower, whatever takes you an hour. However, you _cannot_ be late. Training ends at 6, with an hour break for lunch. We stop whenever I feel is necessary. You are expected to be in the dorms by 10, and I would advise you go to bed as early as you can, since there will be no exceptions for tardy initiates. Do I make myself clear?" he thunders, his voice echoing on the walls.

Heads vigorously bob up and down. Four states, "Good. Dinner is in 20 minutes.

As he steps out of the room, Christina approaches me. "OMG I can't wait to go shopping! We need to get dresses, and makeup, and cute shirts, and-"I stop listening to her after that. I just reply when needed. I can't help but think of Four. He seemed so… _mysterious._ I then thought of the cute Dauntless boy, Uriah. He was pretty cute, his dark brown shaggy hair that whipped on his head. It kind of looked like cotton candy. His chocolate brown eyes that I could melt in. His perfect tanned skin, and full pink lips.

_Stop it._ I thought. _You shouldn't be thinking of a boy you just met like that. _

Maybe I could get to know him. That wouldn't be so bad.

I want to get to know this cute boy Uriah.

**Ew, that was a bad chapter. But it's like 11 at night, and I am still planning on starting chapter 11, I think, of my other story. I finally got some ideas! It might be somewhat cliché, but whatever. I will type to you guys later!**

**Much love, ~B**


End file.
